


Captivity

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Reaper Oneshots [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Kink Meme, Kuroshitsuji Reaper Kink Meme, M/M, disregards season 2, dubcon, noncon, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Sebastian finds himself in the custody of the reapers after the conclusion of his contract. The reapers have some...unusual ideas about confinement for their "favorite" demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to the reaper kink meme over on Dreamwidth. Longer one this time because it was originally posted in five parts.
> 
> The original request was as follows:
> 
> _"Sebastian finally completes his contract with Ceil, and as a result of being contained for so long, he goes on an out of control killing spree. The reapers are forced to bring him in and contain him until the higher ups decide what to do with him. Time passes with no decision forthcoming, maybe even years, and one by one, the reapers all end up visiting the demon in his cell for various reasons, all visits ending in some kind of sexual act._
> 
> _Would love to see the different reapers take on Sebastian, whether they be curious, hateful, lustful or whatever._
> 
> _Bonus points if Sebastian is either physically restrained, or has lost his powers while inprisoned, so he has to use other means to try and influence them to free him or at least not damage him. Sebastian enjoying things, but hating himself for it would also be fantastic. Sorry this prompt is so long. *shame*"_

It hadn’t been…intentional, at least. In the aftermath of the completion of his contract with Ciel Phantomhive, he’d overindulged his demonic tendencies just a bit. This contract had been the longest he’d ever been under another’s thumb before, and the desire to cause destruction and mayhem had been too strong to ignore once he was finally free.

But after the number of people he killed, he supposes that the reapers had no choice but to take notice and bring him in. They took his tailcoat and shirt, leaving his upper half naked, locked him in a cell, and left him there, bound in cuffs partially made of holy steel, hands shackled to the wall and feet chained to the floor. He has enough slack to sit, but that’s all.

For weeks, there’s no word, and he assumes that the shinigami who hold the highest positions are trying to decide what to do with him. But in the meantime, he has to deal with the lower ranking reapers, sent to ensure that he’s still alive in his prison.

The first, to his great surprise, is William T. Spears.

William says nothing when he first enters, staring down at Sebastian in something like a combination between disgust and satisfaction. “Demon,” he says at last, the only greeting Sebastian is going to get.

“Mr. Spears,” Sebastian replies, matching the other’s dry tone perfectly. “What a surprise for you to visit me.”

William rolls his eyes. “This is not a courtesy visit. I’ve simply come to inform you that the Board will likely not decide your fate for a long time. They have more important things to do than worry about the fate of one out-of-control demon.” Despite his neutral expression, that hint of satisfaction is still present in his voice.

“And I suppose you’d be unwilling to simply let me out?” Sebastian asks, one eyebrow raised. “I am a high-ranking demon. My absence combined with my lack of a contract will not go unnoticed Below forever.”

“You will remain here until proper consequences are decided for your actions.” William’s expression is shifting to something vaguely smug, and that’s when Sebastian glances down and realizes that the reaper is, for some inexplicable reason, aroused.

He bites back a laugh. “Really?” With a tilt of his head, he indicates the man’s tented pants. “Are you truly affected by my being chained up like this? I would expect that from Grell, not you.”

William, to his credit, doesn’t rise to the bait and become angry. “Some of us are more specific in our tastes. I’m certain a filthy whore of a demon will take anything that moves.” His voice is cold, but one hand has shifted to rub at the lump in his trousers.

“I’m afraid you mistake my nature entirely.”

“Whoring yourself out in return for souls?” William counters flatly. “Sex does not always have to enter the equation. Your services are obviously of a different sort, sometimes.” His hand is still moving steadily. “You have no idea how satisfying it is to see vermin like you put in their place.”

“I think I can guess,” Sebastian quips, amused at the irony of William’s comment regarding sex. He doesn’t avert his eyes when William unzips his trousers and pulls out his hard cock, stroking more earnestly now. He meets the shinigami’s eyes, defiant and amused, and that only seems to make William more determined. The normally-professional man strokes himself harder and faster, not a single noise leaving his lips. His eyes focus determinedly on the chains, clearly getting off on the idea of having power, having an upper hand over one of these foul hell-beasts, especially a high-ranked one. And when he comes, he makes sure it goes all over the seated demon’s face.

Sebastian says nothing, never looking away or giving any indication that William’s actions have bothered him. Internally, he’s thinking how disgusting it is that the mess will dry in his hair, but he keeps his expression blank and neutral. This seems to frustrate William, who tucks himself away and leaves without another word.

xXx

A week later, the door to his cell opens again, and Sebastian meets the green-yellow eyes of a reaper he’s never seen before. This one is younger, brown hair longer and feathering loosely around his face. He could be pretty and appealing, if Sebastian had a kink for shinigami. But he doesn’t, and he meets this one with the same blank expression he’d shown William. “Has a decision been reached?” he asks neutrally.

“No.” The answer is sharp, too quick, and Sebastian can sense nervousness and anger from the small, frail-looking shinigami.

“Then why are you here?”

The young one doesn’t answer for a long moment, and when he finally speaks, it’s a question. “Do you feel anything?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. So many ways to interpret that, but he chooses an obvious one. “Of course I do. Demons are not emotionless.”

A frown mars the other’s face. “You cannot feel in the same way as other beings, then. Otherwise you wouldn’t have mercilessly slaughtered over one-hundred people!” His anger was rising, but the demon still couldn’t fathom why. “Did you ever think of those people? Innocent souls, ripped from life before they were ready, cast adrift into Death, afraid and alone…”

“Ah…” Sebastian says, a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. “You sympathize with mortals.” He listens for a moment to the young reaper splutter, and then continues, “The faceless herds do not matter to me. The only one I feel for is my current master, and as of now, I have none.” He looks over the brown-haired boy, for he was a child compared to a being of Sebastian’s age, one last time. Then he says, casual despite knowing the barb in his words, “Strange, little reaper. You seem to have two souls in you.”

The shinigami’s eyes widen, and he stands in shock for a moment before storming over, summoning his death scythe and ramming the end of the handle into Sebastian’s chest, knocking him back against the wall. Sebastian mentally curses; so long bound in holy steel is sapping his strength. Not that he can move terribly much, not enough to fight back, in any case. He grits his teeth as the other slams the head of the slasher into him, leaving a deep gash across his chest.

“How do you like it?” the younger demands furiously. “Pain and suffering, your kind enjoy that, right?”

“Everything in moderation~” Sebastian manages to sneer.

The reaper snarls, pushing the blade of his scythe against Sebastian’s throat, keeping him against the wall as he claws Sebastian’s pants open with his free hand. “You know _nothing_ of pain and fear!” His anger is getting the better of him, driving his actions as he reaches into Sebastian’s open pants and grasps his cock. Sebastian is almost ashamed to admit it, but after such a long time without such contact, it isn’t difficult for the determined shinigami to get him hard. But something as simple as a handjob isn’t enough to keep him from striking back with words. “A reaper afraid of death?” he guesses. “How pathetic.”

“Shut up!” Working his hand furiously, the child manages to successfully silence the demon by sheer sensation. Sebastian, deprived of such contact as he is, still manages to not be outdone by William, and is silent save for a deep breath when he comes. His semen splashes over his chest, and it takes all of his willpower not to grimace at the knowledge that it will dry and crust just like the cum still on his face and hair. “Pathetic,” the shinigami says bitterly. “You can rot here and consider how it feels to have things done to you against your will. I honestly hope you die.” He leaves as well, and Sebastian shifts somewhat uncomfortably. To his surprise, he feels a certain amount of shame for having let a shinigami, and a mere child at that, do such a thing to him. He can justify it with the chains all he wants, but it doesn’t push away the feeling of revulsion at being so weak. 

He needs to get out of here soon.

xXx

Oddly enough, another reaper appears only half an hour or so after the young one has left. This one is unfamiliar as well, with the strangest hairstyle. Cornrows on one side and long and wavy on the other. Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him as the other stops and stares at the demon’s debauched appearance. But to his credit the shinigami recovers quickly, and demands, “What did you do t' Alan?”

“Alan?” Sebastian questions. He can only assume the name refers to the young shinigami, and is proven right when the newcomer speaks again.

“He was in here earlier. Had a coughin' fit almost as soon as he left, an' I’m assumin' you had somethin' t’do with it.” Raking his eyes over Sebastian, he asks, “And jeeze, who else got t' ya? Y'look awful.”

Sebastian glances down at the blood and semen dried on his chest and responds wryly, “That would be your Alan’s work. I think I said a few things he took offense to.”

“Alan did that?” The shinigami gapes at him.

“Yes. I mentioned something about being able to sense two souls in him, and he attacked me. I think the, ah, handjob was an attempt at feeling like he had power over me.” It was strange, how similar he had been to William, though they had expressed their feelings of superiority over the demon in two different ways.

“Two souls…” The shinigami sits, looking stuck between amused and distressed. “Yeah, you’d be right about that. He’s sick, badly sick. That’s why I don’ like ‘im t'get all worked up.” He cracks a smile. “I’m Eric Slingby. You?”

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

Eric chuckles. “Not your real name, clearly. You’re that one tha' Sutcliffe likes, though. An' I can see why.” He leans forward. “Tell me, hottie, what would ya do t'have a hand free?”

Sebastian considers him for a moment. This reaper just seems to enjoy talking, and Sebastian can’t particularly see him going back on an offer, even of something like that. “I’m assuming you had something in mind, if you’re asking such a thing?”

Laughing, Eric continues to grin. “Well, I’ll admit, I’ve always been a bit curious about demons. Lustful hell-beasts an' all that. They strike me as bein' rather talented in those areas.”

“You’re thinking of incubi and succubae.”

“Eh, I think all o' ya could use sex as a means t'get what ya wanted,” Eric says, smirking. “An' I think right now, you’d like t'have a free hand.”

“Such a lot of trouble for one free hand,” Sebastian comments flatly.

Eric gets up and disappears into the hallway for a moment, returning with a cloth and a bowl of water. “A free hand would let ya clean yourself up. Imagine if Sutcliffe came in and saw ya like this.”

Sebastian cringes in agreement, not even wanting to consider how Grell would react. “So long as you are not as rough as Mr. Alan… I’d rather not bleed any more today,” he says carefully, masking his eagerness to have a free hand. Such a thing would go a long way towards getting out of here, as none of these reapers seemed to realize how powerful he truly was. It also wouldn’t do to get any more injured. The holy steel is dampening his usual abilities, including his healing. If he continued to bleed everywhere, it wouldn’t be long before he was too weak to stand up to even a novice reaper.

For a moment, he wonders if Eric has seen through his intentions, but the reaper gets to his feet and unzips his pants. “Since th' deal is a free hand after ya satisfy my curiosity, I suppose you’ll have t' use your mouth f'r now.”

Sebastian stares at him distastefully for a moment, reminds himself that this is part of a greater goal to get free, and shifts enough to take Eric’s cock in his mouth. The shinigami doesn’t taste…unpleasant, but a reaper is definitely not Sebastian’s first choice of sexual partner. But being friends with incubi had taught him a thing or two, and hopefully this would be over quickly.

He bobs his head at an even pace, careful not to let his fangs scrape against skin. He doubts that Eric will hold up his end of the bargain if Sebastian damages him. Twisting his tongue around the head the way he learned from a particularly talented incubus, he forces himself not to gag when Eric’s hips jerk forward.

“You are… awfully good at this,” Eric says, his breath catching a bit. Sebastian doesn’t respond, doesn’t look up, just continues the motions of his lips and tongue. He knows how good he is; men and women alike have succumbed for various reasons over the centuries. Most recently, the naïve little virgin at the cultists’ church, though that was for information, not pleasure.

He keeps pace when Eric begins to rock his hips, marginally grateful that demons tend to not have gag reflexes, or this would be far more unpleasant than it already is. Running his tongue up the vein on the underside of Eric’s cock, he laps at the slit for a moment before taking the whole thing in his mouth again. He can tell the reaper is close, and he sucks determinedly, wanting his hand free so he can clean up and escape.

Eric isn’t obnoxious about his orgasm. He groans once, low, mumbles something that might have been a name, and pulls away from Sebastian almost immediately afterwards. “Damn…” he says, and that’s all. He doesn’t make eye contact; both of them know that this isn’t something they want to mention ever again. Eric could get in enough trouble for doing such a thing on the job, and Sebastian has a reputation to maintain. The reaper tucks himself away, straightens his clothes, and unlocks one of Sebastian’s hands, nudging the bowl of water within reach. “There. Deal’s a deal.”

“I suppose you don’t want your, ah, lover to know about this?” Sebastian smirks at him, taking the bowl and the accompanying cloth.

“What?”

“Alan. It was his name you mumbled, was it not?” Enhanced hearing came in quite handy sometimes.

Eric makes a face, turning away almost awkwardly. “He’s not my lover.” He heads for the door. “Clean yourself up while y'can. The next person t' check on ya might jus' chain y'back up again.” And he’s gone without another word. Sebastian wets the cloth and starts working at the dried blood around his wound, hoping that losing one cuff might lessen the dampening effect on his healing enough to start fixing the gash.

xXx

Despite Eric’s words, he’s left alone for weeks. The time doesn’t matter to him; he’s lived for centuries. A few weeks are nothing, and it gives him the time he needs to finally snap the cuff off of his other wrist. Holy steel is strong and designed to hold those native to Hell, but pure holy steel would burn them beyond tolerance. The cuffs are an alloy, and the measure of holy steel versus normal metal is enough to hold a regular demon. Not one as powerful as him.

He’s started on one of the shackles around his feet when he hears the door opening. Thankfully he’s clean this time, and the gash in his chest is almost completely healed. But when he realizes who is standing in the doorway, he can’t help the exasperated sigh that crosses his lips.

“What do you want?”

Grell hums, pressing himself against the doorframe. “I came to see you, Sebas-chan~” he croons. “Haven’t you been bored and lonely, down here all by yourself?”

“Not particularly.” He prefers solitude to the company of reapers that seem to be far stranger than he’d originally thought.

Taking a few steps into the cell, Grell looks him over contemplatively. “My, my, who unchained your hands? I doubt that’s allowed. You’re supposed to be locked up _tight_ ~” he giggles. “No matter~ The holy steel in the shackles will still have weakened you quite a bit.” Sebastian is about to object to the comment about his weakness, but Grell tackles him before he can, sitting on his stomach and running gloved hands over his chest and up to his shoulders to push him to the floor. “Now I’ve got you~”

Sebastian is disturbed to find that he’s not quite strong enough to force Grell off of him at this point. He stares up at the grinning, flamboyant shinigami and glares, though it only makes Grell shiver. “Get off of me, now, Grell Sutcliffe.”

“Why would I do that?” Grell purrs happily, leaning down to plant kisses along his jaw, throat, and collarbones. The red reaper’s gloved hands run down his sides, and then Grell is tossing the gloves away, running bare palms over his chest. “I finally have an opportunity to play with you, Sebas-chan. I’m not giving it up that easily~” He palms Sebastian’s cock through the demon’s slacks, smirking as he feels it harden beneath his touch.

More disturbed than ever at the way his body is reacting, Sebastian tries to push Grell off, but the redhead catches his wrists with one hand. “Grell, stop.”

Grell giggles again, shaking his head. “Nope~!” With his free hand, he works the button of Sebastian’s slacks open, pushing them just off his hips. He lets go of Sebastian’s hands, but before the demon can even consider moving, he’s forced to grab for purchase, one hand grasping one of the discarded chains and the other tangling in Grell’s red hair as the reaper takes his cock into his mouth whole.

He doesn’t want to admit that he’s enjoying this, but Grell’s mouth is hot and wet, and in comparison to previous “visits” he’s suffered since being taken prisoner, this is wonderful. The redhead is skilled with his tongue, swirling and flicking in all the right ways, and the tiny scrapes from his sharp teeth sting in a way that Sebastian hates to admit feels good. It’s too easy to close his eyes and pretend he’s back in Hell, having ordered an incubus or succubus to service him.

Too soon, that mouth pulls away, and Sebastian lays there, panting from all of the sensations. He doesn’t register the rustle of clothes until Grell is back on top of him, bare from the waist down and settling gingerly onto his desperately stiff cock.

He can’t bite back the groan that escapes. Grell is hot and tight, and slick, and distantly Sebastian realized that the shinigami had to have prepared himself before coming to the cell. For some reason, that only encourages his arousal, and his hips buck up against Grell’s without conscious thought.

“Ooooooooh, Sebas-chan~ Yes, right there! More~!” Grell moans, bouncing eagerly on top of him. Sebastian takes hold of his hips, forcing the other down harder, making his thrusts sharper. Grell lets out a satisfied wail, rapidly stroking his own cock in time with their rhythm. For a few minutes, there is nothing but the sound of their moans and Grell’s cries, and then Grell releases with a near-scream across Sebastian’s chest. The way his body tightens sends Sebastian over the edge as well, and the demon groans as he fills Grell with his cum.

Grell crawls away, leaning against the closed door of the cell, out of Sebastian’s reach. “How… burning hot, darling…” he says flirtatiously, a lazy smile on his face. “I do hope we can do this again soon…” He retrieves his trousers, and Sebastian just stares at him, mentally grinding to a halt. He barely sees Grell’s wave or hears his cutesy “bye-bye~” All he can think is that he’d just, basically, been raped by Grell Sutcliffe, the last person on Earth he’d ever intended to sleep with. And he’d enjoyed it. 

Horrified with himself, he starts on the shackle around his ankle, desperately working at the metal now. He definitely has to get out of here soon, or these reapers are going to drive him mad.

xXx

With the extra burst of determination provided by Grell, by the time the door opens again a week later, Sebastian has successfully gotten the shackles around his ankles undone, and has put all the broken chains back on to wait for the next reaper to check on him, no matter how long it takes. He considers it a stroke of luck when the reaper that wanders in is Ronald Knox, a junior reaper, and one that Sebastian has encountered previously.

Ronald shuts the door behind him, though it’s obviously still unlocked, and just sort of stares at him for a minute. The demon waits for him to speak, and finally asks in an exasperated voice, “Is there a reason you’re in here?”

“Welllllllllll…” Ronald drawls, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Some of the girls in the secretarial department dared me to come in here. Promised me a blowjob.” He obviously doesn’t care about being vulgar in front of a demon; assuming, same as all other reapers, that demons have no shame about such things. “Actually, they dared me to come in here and poke you.”

“…and you think that I will let you?” Sebastian questions, rolling his eyes. Ronald Knox was even more of a child than Alan had been. Honestly. Intending to poke a demon, even one that you believe is chained up, in return for a blowjob was unimaginably stupid. But Ronald’s overconfident stupidity was to Sebastian’s advantage. “I don’t think you have the nerve, reaper.”

Just as Sebastian thought, Ronald immediately takes offense. “You don’t really have a say, do you?” he says sharply. “Chained up like that? I can do whatever I want. Not like you could stop me.” He smirks, taking a few steps closer to Sebastian, thinking he has something to hold over the demon’s head. “Sutcliffe-senpai was saying he did all kinds of things…”

Sebastian ignores him, determined to not think about Grell. “You are not going to touch me.” This one seems overconfident enough for reverse psychology to work. He can only hope he’s correct in his impression. He needs Ronald close enough that the boy won’t have time to summon his death scythe when Sebastian moves.

“Heh.” Ronald walks right up to him, looking down with that wide grin that the demon is almost certain William probably can’t stand. “I’ll do whatever I like. You’re the one who’s a prisoner.” He kneels down right in front of Sebastian to be on his level. “I know. Wouldn’t it be fun to tell the secretaries that I poked a demon in the dick and left alive?” His hand darts out, aiming for Sebastian’s crotch, but before he actually makes contact, he finds himself slammed face-first into the floor. When he finally reorients himself enough to sit up, the first thing he notices is the chains hanging empty. “Wha-?”

“Foolish little reaper,” Sebastian snarls, hauling him to his knees by his hair. “If you weren’t so focused on humiliating me for your own ego, you might have noticed that the cuffs weren’t actually closed.” He pulls Ronald’s head back and forces the younger to look at him. “Now, open your mouth, and maybe I won’t kill you.” A suitable enough punishment, to take for himself the reward that Ronald had been expecting.

Eyes wide with panic, Ronald refuses for a moment, but Sebastian squeezes his jaw until he’s forced to obey, and unzips his slacks with his other hand. 

It’s satisfying to hear Ronald choking as he fucks the boy’s mouth. He’s suffered too much humiliation since being taken prisoner, and while this by no means makes up for it, it’s a start. He’s not particularly focused on ensuring that it’s the best blowjob he’s ever gotten, but Ronald seems to be doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way, perhaps fearful of increasing the demon’s wrath if he hurts him by accident.

Sebastian comes fairly quickly, forcing the young reaper to swallow as a final point of humiliation. After all is said and done, he knocks the boy out with a swift punch to the back of the head, and turns to face the unlocked door. He’s free now, and can return to Hell without worrying about being pursued, at least for a while. 

And honestly, if he never sees another reaper again, it will be no great loss.


End file.
